The Moon Kingdom Fairytale
by DavisJes
Summary: This was a request written for dutchesscourtney to put in her The Greatest Generation fic. It is about the Senshi and Shitennou falling in love and the fall of the Moon Kingdom.


**The Moon Kingdom Fairytale**

* * *

Long ago there was a thriving civilization on the Moon. In fact there were also civilizations on all the planets in the solar system. All the planets with in the solar system except Earth were in an alliance which was governed by the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was known as the silver planet and the alliance was called the Silver Alliance. The planets were now at a time in their history known as the Silver Millennium and the current leader was the kind and gentle silver haired, lavender eyed Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity had a daughter with blonde hair and bright blue eyes also named Serenity as was the formal custom but she was known as Serenity to her friends and loved ones. Like her mother Serenity wore her hair in the traditional Lunarian hairstyle which was two buns and the rest of her hair flowing down her back like two streamers.

Another tradition of the Alliance was that the princesses of the inner planets spent their years from the ages of ten to twenty on the Moon Kingdom with the Moon Princess. They were not only her protectors but also her closest friends. They would be schooled in all subjects including battle while the only "battle" training Princess Serenity would have would be learning to control her birth right, the Ginzuishou. When they girls turned twenty the inner princesses would return to their home planets to began their specialized training to rule their kingdoms when the time came.

The first to arrive on the Moon Kingdom was Princess Ami of Mercury. Even at her young age she was consider a genius who was quickly expanding her knowledge all the time. Princess Ami was always willing to learn on almost any subject. The only subject that the young genius did not look into was boys. While the other little girls talked about who they thought were cute the idea of telling a boy or even liking a boy caused her to break out in hives all over her body. This probably had something to do with her thirst for knowledge keeping her buried in her books and therefore making Ami very shy. She wore her striking blue hair in a bob cut and her blue gown flowed around her petit body like the water she would one day control. Ami would become the stagiest of Princess Serenity's guard.

The second to arrive was Princess Rei of Mars. Her temper, even at the age of five, was as fiery as the planet she came from. Her dreams sometimes showed her visions of the future but she could not yet read the scared flame of Mars. Princes Rei did have a habit of unconsciously setting things around her on fire when she was scared or angry. The first time she had a bad dream about being burned alive she woke up to find her bed on fire. Screaming at first she then realized that the fire was not burning her but vanished when she yelled at the fire to go away. Rei's duty as one of Princess Serenity's guard was to be the seer of the group.

The third guardian to arrive was Princess Makoto of Jupiter. Princess Makoto was the tomboy out of the four inner planetary princesses. She had gotten into trouble numerous times for getting into fights with the young boys at the palace. The boys started picking on her because of her height. Unlike the other princesses Makoto like to hang out in the kitchen or with the gardener. Makoto's would be the strength of Princess Serenity's guard.

The last to arrive was Princess Minako of Venus. Princess Minako loved to chase to the boys and to spend time on her hair and clothes. Minako's main duties on the Moon would be to act as a decoy for the princess when needed and she would also serve as the leader of Princess Serenity's guard.

* * *

"Serenity!" yelled Princess Rei as the group found Princess Serenity in the gardens.

"Where you on Earth again?" demanded Princess Makoto.

"Is he gorgeous as they say?" Princess Minako asked.

Princess Ami only blushed as Princess Minako and Princess Makoto began to talk about boys.

"He is such a dream," Princess Serenity gushed.

"Serenity you know your mother does not want you to go to Earth," Princess Rei scolded her.

"Please Rei," Serenity begged. "Oh yeah," Serenity turned to Minako already on another subject. "I met the cutest guy for you."

"What does he look like?" Minako asked.

"Long silver hair, tall, muscular, and smokey eyes," Serenity told her as Minako went into her own fantasy. "He is one of Endymion's four personal guards."

"One of four?" Makoto asked.

Serenity nodded. "You guys should come with me next time."

"There won't be a next time," Rei said firmly.

"Come on Rei," Minako begged.

"We have studies to do," Ami insisted still blushing while Serenity was telling Makoto about a chestnut haired guard of the Earth Prince.

* * *

The next time Princess Serenity went to Earth to visit Prince Endymion her guardians went with her. Rei said she was going only to make sure that Serenity stayed out of trouble and got back before her mother noticed. Minako and Makoto wanted to meet the two generals that Serenity had told them about. Ami was against the idea saying it was against the Queen's wishes and it interfered with their studies but Serenity convinced her she could learn about Earth culture which not much was known about. Serenity was a mountain of energy as she introduced her guardians to Prince Endymion's guards, the Shitennou.

Zoicite immediately feel for the Princess of Mercury as soon as he saw her. Upon realizing Zoicite was looking her way Ami began to blush heavily and felt faint. Zoicite chuckled as he walked toward Ami as she was easily embarrassed about the subject of love. Ami pulled a book from seemingly no where and buried her head in the book hoping to clam her blushing and help her ignore Zoicite. He decided right then that her shyness was probably one of her most enduring traits. Ami noticed Zoicite was standing very closely in front of her and was surprised when he began to discuss the book she was reading. Ami and Zoicite quickly found they had the pursuit of knowledge in common. Zoicite was able to work his way into Ami's world and her heart by keeping their conversations in the beginning about many subjects such as math and philosophy. Zoicite even began to learn to play a Mercurial strategy game called chess.

Jadeite followed Rei around like a puppy while she ignored him saying men were a distraction she did not need. Rei even scorched him for getting to close to her as Jadeite came back with burn marks and scorched hair one time from following into the woods behind the Earth palace. At some point Rei feel for Jadeite's charm but she would not show her true feelings in public. The only way the other Senshi, the Shitennou, Serenity and Endymion found out was because Minako. She was trying to figure out how to get Rei to see Jadeite was perfect for her and stumbled upon them secretly meeting outside the Moon palace walls. As soon as Minako caught them she screamed in delight and Rei punched Jadeite yelling at him for being too close before dragging Minako away grumbling about how men are annoying and of no use to her.

Nephrite took Makoto by the hand upon there first meeting and after bowing to her kissed her hand. Makoto blushed at this but was immediately captured by Nephrite. Although he was a few years older then Makoto, as were most of the Shitennou when compared to the Princess' guard. Makoto would cook for him and they would have secret picnics on Earth as well as on the Moon while Nephrite would tell her about these stars. The first time Nephrite not only told her about the many stars that littered their skies but also talked to the stars he began to wonder of his mind state. Makoto soon became embarrassed that she had even had such thoughts as she realized that to Nephrite the stars were like the fire was with Rei. Nephrite spoke to the stars and they answered him the say was Rei would sit in front of the fire asking questions and waiting for the answer. Nephrite explained to Makoto that even though the stars spoke to him he could not see the future as the Princess of Mars could.

One could tell there was an attraction between Kunzite and Minako. Kunzite appeared to choose duty over love. Minako thought he was gorgeous and when he refused her advances saying that his prince and her princess came first that only made Minako want Kunzite more. She too acted as if nothing was between them and put duty before her heart all the while trying to think of a way to seduce Kunzite.

* * *

War soon broke out on Earth as a force tried to over thrown the king and queen of Earth, Prince Endymion's parents. Months had gone by with the girls not hearing any word from their loves. Princess Serenity was the most concerned about not hearing from Prince Endymion. Ami buried herself in her studies forcing herself not to think about Zoicite and ignore the thought that kept popping up in her head about her being to boring and studying all the time drove him away. Rei told them that girls like Serenity were the reason she did not want to bother with men meaning she did not want to be depressed like Serenity was from not hearing from a man. Makoto busied herself with her training in hand to hand, weapons and her Senshi powers all the while hoping she had not poisoned him at some point with her cooking. Minako was missing Kunzite as mush as Serenity was missing Endymion but Minako claimed that she understood duty became before love.

* * *

The night of her birthday ball Princess Serenity was still hoping Prince Endymion would show at the ball to dance with her. When she descended down the stairs there was a masked man in a tuxedo that caught her eye at the bottom of the steps.

"Princess Serenity," the masked man bowed. "Please allow me to have the honor of dancing with you." Serenity nodded and took his hand as he led her on to the dance floor.

After their dance the man lead Princess Serenity to the balcony revealing her was Prince Endymion. He told Serenity that her mother knew he was there on the Moon and allowed him one dance.

"I was so worried," Princess Serenity told him as she clung to him. "I heard of the war on Earth." Looking around before asking she said, "Where are your guards? The girls miss them so."

Endymion shook his head. "That is why I am here. I will defend the Moon Kingdom with my life. Earth has fallen to a force known as Metallia lead by Queen Beryl. Your mother has been informed and has allowed me to fight for you."

As soon as Endymion finished speaking the sky erupted revealing a woman in a purple dress with flaming red hair. Behind her stood an army of demons and Serenity's eyes widened in shock as she saw the four men who lead the demons.

"No," Princess Serenity gasped as she looked at the glassy soulless eyes of her guard's lovers. Composing herself she jumped up yelling "Mother" as she ran towards the balcony doors.

"You will be mine," the woman named Beryl said to Endymion as she floated in the sky. "Just as Earth is," she finished with a wicked laugh.

"Go to the Queen." Endymion pushed Serenity toward the door.

* * *

Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury rush out the palace entrance into the mob of demons and Moon Kingdom soldiers, some of whom were already slashed to pieces. The four guardians of the Moon Princess stood on the steps of the Moon Palace in shock as they stared at the four men who were cutting their way through the battle coming toward them. The Senshi's hearts broke when they saw their lovers show no emotion and seem to see them as the enemy and not as the ones they loved.

Kunzite was the first to speak surprising Venus that his voice was cold and hard because even as stoic as he was she could always sense some form of emotion in his voice. "If you block out path you will die. Where is Queen Serenity?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat and refusing to cry Venus held her sword in front of her and her chain in the other hand while fire danced in Mars' hand. Electricity crackled between Jupiter's hands and a ball of water formed in Mercury's right hand. The other Senshi felt the same way Venus did but it was Venus who spoke first. "We block your path. You will not see our Queen."

"So this is how you want it to end?" questioned Jadeite.

"This is how it will end," growled Mars.

"We are only pawns," Zoicite said icily.

"The queen will win," Mercury replied.

"The stars know everything," stated Nephrite.

"Electricity will run through anything to find the ground," Jupiter answered.

* * *

Watching the former lovers go to their own battles a mysterious figure turned to the two beside her and nodded. "It is almost time to call the End but first let us do what we can." The other two nodded in agreement before the three joined the battle.

* * *

"Mother," Serenity yelled running into the prayer room. "We are under attack."

"I know my dear," Queen Serenity replied sadly. "I was hoping this day would never come."

"But nothing can beat the Ginzuishou," Serenity insisted.

"I fear this is the end of our kingdom," her mother told her.

"Endymion," Serenity cried clutching her chest.

"There are so many thing I never got to tell you or teach you. I thought we had more time," the Queen whispered as she watched her only daughter run out the door to find the Earth Prince knowing she would never see her daughter or her people alive again.

* * *

Mercury stared at Zoicite not wanting to believe what was occurring. She tapped her triple earring causing her visor to appear over her eyes. Mercury wanted to cry at the data her visor was giving her. In front of her indeed stood one of the four Terrain Lords who were Endymion's guard but he was no longer the man she once knew and loved. Zoicite still looked the same and talked the same but her visor showed her a black aura coming off of him and his glassed over eyes showed her he had no soul. In her right hand where a ball of water had been swirling she now held a sword made of pure ice.

Zoicite raised his hand as black energy crackled from it. Mercury raised her sword in front of her to deflect the attack but the ice sword was shattered when the attack hit. The energy coursed through Mercury's body sending pain to every nerve while the force of the attack threw her back. Mercury landed on the rocky ground with a thud and hit her head on a jagged rock throwing her visor in the opposite direction while blurring her vision.

Zoicite stood over her laughing before grimacing and gripping his shoulder. Mercury saw something blue and jagged sticking out from his shoulder and theorized that when her sword exploded a piece must have flown at him striking him in the shoulder. Zoicite gritted his teeth and pulled the shard from his shoulder. Mercury grimaced as she stood holding her bleeding head. Steadying herself for battle Zoicite mocked her saying that she could barely stand let alone fight. Zoicite gathered energy in his band for a point blank attack that would kill the Ice Senshi.

Dizzy and bleeding Mercury reached for Zoicite who back handed her across the face and sent her crashing into the ground again. Back handing Mercury caused Zoicite great pain in his shoulder although he kept gathering dark energy in his other hand. Mercury lay on the ground coughing blood when she felt a boot to her stomach causing more blood to come from her mouth. She lay on the ground waiting for Zoicite to come near her as it hurt too much to try and move.

She was sure she had suffered more than a few broken ribs. Realizing that her and her fellow Senshi would not make it out of this battle alive she resided herself to use her forbidden attack hoping to be able to take her former lover with her in death. Mercury's most power attack was forbidden because it would kill her from the amount of energy she would need to fuel the attack. Also the attack would take all of the water from everything around her included people, ally and foe alike.

When Zoicite was close enough Mercury called her attack with her right hand. A dragon made of ice shot from her right arm up into the sky. With the last of her strength Mercury stood facing Zoicite and smiled as one tear which immediately turned to ice fell from her eye. Mercury made no sound as the ice dragon descended upon the former lovers with mouth open ready to engulf them.

Zoicite looked up at the creature descending upon them and screamed as the dragon's jaws devoured the pair turning the ground around them to ice. With her last breath Mercury whispered Zoicite's name. When the air cleared there was two figures encased in ice and Mercury had her hand brushing Zoicite's cheek.

* * *

Mars' temper flared as Jadeite looked at her with those arrogant eyes of her and smirked. Like Zoicite Jadeite's eyes were also glazed over slowing that he no longer had a soul and his body was being controlled by another. Mars threw fireballs at the man who used to be her lover screaming in her mind that this was why men were no good because they only turned on you in the end. Mars' fireballs had managed to destroy a few youma and a few of the Moon Palace guards but so far Jadeite had evaded her attacks.

Jadeite launched his own fireball laced with dark energy at her. Mars was surprised when she could not completely avoid the attack learning that his speed now and attacks were far more powerful than when they had sparred in this past. Jadeite ran towards Mars calling a dark fireball in his hand as he formed a fist and slammed his fist into her gut burning through her fuku clear to her skin. Mars was surprised that a fire attack was able to burn her but she knew it would have not had it been a normal fire and not laved with dark energy.

When Jadeite punched her he also grabbed a fist full of her long raven hair with his other hand so she was not allowed to fall to the ground. Mars was on her knees trying to catch her breath as Jadeite pulled her to her feet by her hair forcing her to stand while pulling some of her hair out by the roots. Once Mars was standing she inhaled deeply before punching him in the face causing his to stager backwards but Jadeite did not release his hold on her hair. Jadeite pulled Mars closer to him by her hair before swiftly kicking her in the gut releasing his grip on her hair enough to send her flying backward but keeping his grip tight enough to pull out more than a few more strands of hair as she flew away from him.

Coughing blood and gripping her side Mars stood shakily glaring at Jadeite whom seem to not have a starch on him. Mars summoned all her power for one final attack which she knew would kill her but to Mars her life mattered not if she could save her Princess and her Queen. Mars summoned her flaming bow in her hand while Jadeite laughed at the struggling Senshi of Mars. Jadeite believed that her Flame Sniper attack would not hurt him but using the attack would leave her weak enough for him to deliver the final blow that would kill her. Mars knew that Jadeite thought it was her Flame Sniper attack and smiled wildly as she gathered her energy know that he had no idea what was coming.

The flaming arrow Mars held in her hand burned so bright she wanted to shield her face from the heat. Mars pulled the arrow and bow string back with all her strength as flames whipped around her sending her hair and tattered skirt flying in the wind. Jadeite held his sword up to deflect the flaming arrow coming towards him and stood his ground. To his surprise as the arrow got closer to its mark the arrow grew larger and turned into a flaming dragon head. Jadeite has no time to run or defend himself was the flaming dragon head came crashing down on him. Mars fell to the ground; blood flowing from her mouth soon after the arrow left her hand but lived long enough to see Jadeite meet his end.

* * *

Lighting crackled in the sky as the Senshi of Jupiter and Nephrite stared at one another. On Earth lighting in the sky was a normal occurrence but they were on the Moon where it was an unnatural sight. The only time the people on the Moon would see lighting was when the Senshi of Jupiter was training. Jupiter had not attacked yet but because of her emotions her powers were subconsciously being released. The lighting that struck the ground and soldiers was an unnaturally bright green. So bright that if one could stop a bolt to look at it the lighting looked white with a bright pale green line running along its edges.

Nephrite looked at Jupiter through soulless eyes and smirked. With tears in her eyes Jupiter gathered electricity between her hands forming a disk like object. Nephrite watched was the lighting flew toward his not moving. When the attack was close enough to him Nephrite swung his hand batting Jupiter's attack away as if it was not more than a fly.

Jupiter raised her hand calling the lighting dancing in the sky to her. The lighting struck Jupiter's outstretched hand forming a spear. The blade was shaped like a lighting bolt and the shaft was forest green in color. Jupiter and Nephrite ran towards each other with their spears pointed toward each other. Both spears clanged and their bodies twisted to avoid their opponents' attacks.

Jupiter was able to avoid Nephrite's first attack but the second thrust of his spear came at an unnatural speed which she could not avoid. Nephrite's spear cut her deep in her side causing the Senshi of lighting to fall to her knees. He used the opportunity to take the blunt end of this spear and hit Jupiter upside her head sending her flying backward and crashing into the ground. The blow to her head caused her ears to ring and her vision to blur. With her head spinning Jupiter slowly rose to her feet.

Jupiter punched the ground causing the surface of the Moon to crack and split open as a bolt of lighting raced across the ground toward her former love. Nephrite easily dodged the bolt of lighting which sped along the ground but failed to notice the lighting had split into two bolts. Nephrite landed he was directly in the path the second bolt. The former lord of Earth screamed in pain as the lighting bolt coursed through his body sending him to his knees and blood ready to throw his mouth.

Nephrite struggled to his feet after a few minutes ready to throw his spear at Jupiter with the last of his strength. Jupiter was doing the same as Nephrite, using her last bit of strength to take down the enemy and accomplish the task she was given her. Both warriors released their spears at the exact same moment with deadly accuracy. Jupiter's spears neared Nephrite the lighting cracking around flared and formed a dragon heard with the spear as its tongue.

From using so much power Jupiter was close to death before she hit the ground but lived long enough to feel Nephrite's spear enter her heart and to hear his screams as her spear pierced his heart while his body was engulfed by lighting. Nephrite's name was the last though on her mind before darkness consumed her. In the end both the Senshi of Jupiter and the former Terrain lord were pinned to the ground by the other's spears.

* * *

A single tear rolled down Venus' face as she felt her friends and fellow Senshi fall. She could feel the vibrations from Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter using their forbidden dragon attacks. Gripping the Holy Moon Blade the leader of the Inner Senshi vowed at that moment she would finish this fight before she had to use for own forbidden attack.

"You wanted this so draw you sword," Venus demanded gripping the sword even tighter trying to not let him her shaking.

Kunzite mocked her by bowing and calling her princess before drawing his own sword. Sparks flew as the two warriors' blades clashed against each other. Venus could feel the chain around her waist begging Venus to be released with each stroke of her sword. As Venus lunged at Kunzite with her sword he tried to use his cape to knock the sword out of her hand.

Venus was thrown off balance but managed to keep a hold of her sword. Kunzite took the opportunity to cut Venus' side as she stumbled. She took a ragged breath from the pain as she felt blood flow from her side. Venus raised her sword as she readied herself for Kunzite's attack. Venus dodged Kunzite's sword and thrust her own through his chest. Dropping his sword Kunzite coughed blood and with his last bit of strength pulled a dagger out and plunged the blade into her chest.

Venus screamed and she released the sword causing Kunzite who was almost dead weight to fall to the ground. Upon hearing Venus' scream the glazed over look came from his eyes. With Kunzite's last breath he whispered her name. Venus left the dagger in her own chest and the Holy Blade from Kunzite's chest before running toward Princess Serenity.

* * *

Princess Serenity felt her guardians and friends fall. Tears ran down her face as she watched the red haired woman floating in the air before her. The woman screamed about Serenity taking away what was hers before raising her hands and shooting black lighting toward the princess of the Moon. Princess Serenity had not yet learned to control the power of the crystal that her mother held so she could not defend herself. As the black lighting came toward her she did the only thing she could, close her eyes and shielded her face.

Princess Serenity waited for the pain that never came. Slowly she moved her hands from her face and opened her eyes. Prince Endymion lay unmoving on the ground before her. Princess Serenity was so caught up in her grief she did not hear the woman named Beryl whisper Endymion's name nor did she see the moment of regret in her eyes before her eyes glazed back over and her face turned cold once again.

As another bolt of dark lighting came towards Princess Serenity, Venus jumped in front of her duty but she did it for her friend. In her grief Princess Serenity took the blood stained sword from Venus' hands and plunged the blade deep into her heart.

* * *

Queen Serenity cried as she saw the devastation her Kingdom was in. It took all her strength to stand but her legs gave out when she came upon the Prince of Earth and her daughter with her white dress now soaked almost completely red.

"Your highness," Artemis said placing a hand on the queen's shoulder. "We must get you to safety."

The solemn Moon Queen shook her head as Luna and Artemis helped her to stand as the battle ranged around them. "No," she said trying to steady her voice. "I will not let this kingdom end like this. I will not let my daughter's life end like this." Artemis nodded and gently pulled the Holy Moon Blade from the fallen Moon Princess and Luna focused a shield around them while the queen stood between them.

"We will fight for you and protect you until the end Serenity," Luna and Artemis said in unison as a wave of soldiers and youma came in their direction while the women with red hair continue to float in the sky with the her mocking laughter ringing through the air.

Serenity cupped the Ginzuishou in her hands calling forth its power as the crescent on her brow along with the ones on Luna's and Artemis' brows began to glow.

Calling forth the full power of the Ginzuishou was taking its toll on the queen along with her two advisors as they were giving her their power too. Artemis fell to his knees still gripping the sword as white cat ears appeared in his hair on his head. Serenity noticed Luna's barrier was weakening as she felt an arrow pass close to her and saw a black tail coming from the back of her dress.

"Thank you my friend but for me to finish this you must be returned to your cat forms for now," Queen Serenity told her advisors as they let go and gave her the last of their magick energy they could without dying. Luna and Artemis would have gladly given their lives for their queen but Queen Serenity told them that they could not die for the fate of the universe rested on them living. As their bodies finished transforming into their cat forms two capsules appeared near them. "Rest my friends so you can watch my daughter and her guardians later."

Queen Serenity raised the Ginzuishou above her head as it flashed a blinding white destroying all the youma. Producing the Moon Wand Queen Serenity placed the Ginzuishou on the want. "I can't completely destroy that creature or I would destroy the sold of my people, the Senshi, the Prince of Earth and most of all, my daughter," she thought. "My only choice is to seal this evil away," Serenity whispered. "If this seal should ever break find my daughter and awaken the Senshi," she told the sleeping cats.

* * *

The mysterious woman with long green hair held her staff as she watched the Moon Queen fall to the ground. Not turning towards the people approaching the woman asked. "Are you ready to call the End?"

"We have failed to protect the Kingdom, our Princess, and our Queen," a woman with short blonde hair and a glowing sword said.

"We owe it to them to fulfill the last part of our duty," an aqua hair woman told the other two as she raised a glowing mirror.

The orb on the green haired woman's staff began to glow in response to the other two items. "It is time," she said raising her staff.

The three items glowed brightly as the three figures disappeared from the Moon's surface.

* * *

The figures appeared in front of a grey tomb as their items began to glow more.

The blonde raised her sword and cut her palm before placing it upon a symbol in the right side of the door. The aqua haired woman shot a beam of water from her mirror into another symbol on the door to the left. Finally the woman with long green hair raised her staff, inserted the bottom of into a third symbol in the middle of the door between the other two symbols and then turned her staff like a key in a lock.

The stone door dissolved in a flash of white to reveal an altar before them. As the three women approached the altar they saw a young girl with shoulder length black hair dressed in a long purple dress.

The woman with long green hair kneeled beside the altar placing her hand on the hand of the sleeping girl. "It is time to wake up young one." The girl on the altar gripped her hand and opened her eyes as her purple dress turned into a purple uniform like theirs and purple knee high boots. . Once she was standing in a circle with the other three the women the green haired women raised her staff and a swirling maroon portal open. The four women stepped through the portal.

* * *

The women came out of the portal and were back on the Moon. The youngest of the four women looked around at the damage and destruction around them. Where there was sadness and anger in the other three women's eyes the young girl showed no emotion. Too quick for the normal eye to follow and even to quick for these magickal warriors to react the young girl stabbed the blonde in the stomach before just as quickly stabbing the aqua haired girl.

The blonde and aqua haired woman fell to the dusty and bloodstained ground of the once bright Moon Kingdom as their weapons feel from their hands. The green haired woman said nothing to the young girl as she picked up the items other two women once held before she opened a lavender grey portal.

As the green haired woman was about to step through the portal the young girl spoke. "Just once," she whispered.

The green haired woman stopped and turned to face the young girl. "Just once what young one," the woman asked.

"Just once I would like to be able to live in the world instead of only to be woken up to end it," she replied quietly.

"One day you will," the green haired woman said before stepping through the portal leaving he young girl alone on the Moon among the many dead and dying.

Silently the young girl raised her staff before brining it to the ground. The last sound heard on the Moon was metal and the young girl's lifeless body hitting the Moon's rocky surface.

* * *

The Senshi's dragon attacks were created by me and are their most powerful attacks in my Dark Senshi fanfic although they differ a little here.

Mercury's and Jupiter's are taking from PGSM.

The anime shows Kunzite, Zoicite, and Jadeite holding swords while Nephrite held a spear with two points on one end.

Moon Kingdom Fairytale by DavisJes

Moon Kingdom Fairytale © DavisJes Dec 2008 - Feb 2009

The Greatest Generation ©Dutchesscourtney

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


End file.
